Complicated Hearts
by chopstixakfgirl88
Summary: Sano has a little crush on Kaoru, but Kenshin is his best friend! Megumi hates the way Sano swoons over Kaoru and just picks on him to get his attention. Misao and Aoishi are in their own little world... finally Sano confesses his love but it ends up w di
1. Secret Admirers

Hi! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it!

lil hitsuji Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters! So

don't sue!!! I don't have a lawyer... yet! ) Summary: Two crushes, 1

girl...what are the possibilities??? _SM, KK, AM _**_Chapter 1: Secret _**

**_Admirers _****Swim Tryouts **Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her

jump off the diving board. Her long, black hair surrounded her chest

and covered part of her one-piece, blue swim suit. Doing a back flip

in mid air, she hit the water head first with a small splash.

"Good job, Miss. Kamiya! Welcome to the Swim Team!" yelled the

swim coach, Mr.Myojin. Kaoru grinned as she made her way to the

steps. Sano smiled, 'She made the team! That's great! I'll go

congratulate her and maybe I'll get a good luck kiss...' His thoughts

were interrupted by the push of a hand on his back and a loud giggle,

causing him to fall into the pool. Sano hurriedly swam to the surface

to see who the joker was and throw a few punches. He gasped for a

breath of air and was greeted by the laughter of Megumi Takanae and

his best friend, Kenshin Himura.

"Mr. Sagara! Get out of the pool this instant! You're up in 10 minutes!!"Hollered Mr. Myojin.

"Yes sir..."grumbled Sano.

"That was sooo funny! So, how'd you like your morning swim?" said Megumi with a goofy grin.

"That was not funny Megumi! You almost blew my chance to get on the Swim team!" yelled Sano.

"Hey, I thought you didn't like swimming, Sano."Said Kenshin. "Didn't you say swimming was a dumb sport?"

"Yeah, well... uh..." stuttered Sano. "Things change, ya know. That was like a long time ago anyway, Kenshin"

" But you said that yester-."

"Shut up!!!" shouted Sano, as he punched Kenshin on the head.

A large bump formed on Kenshin's head and Megumi rushed to his aide.

"Kenshin! Are you alright?"Said Megumi worriedly.

"I'm fine." Said Kenshin. He wasn't fine, but he decided to be alright when he saw the cute face of Kaoru and her best friend, Misao Makimchi.

"Hey Kaoru!!"Yelled Kenshin.

"Hmm? Oh Kenshin, hi!" replied Kaoru as Misao waved. Kenshin quickly got up and ran to Kaoru.

Halfway there he slipped on the wet pavement and slid the rest of the way.

"Kenshin! Are you okay? Should I take you to the nurse?" said a concerned Kaoru.

"Nah, I'm okay." Said Kenshin as he fell unconscious.

"Oh my gosh! Misao, what should I do?!" Said Kaoru who was freaking out at the time.

"Huh? What'd ya say?" said Misao, who obliviously wasn't listening, but was looking at the handsome, Aoshi.

"Misao!! Snap out of it! You've got to help me get him to the nurse's office!" It was no use and Kaoru was about to give up when she saw Sano.

"Sano! You've got to help me! I can't get Kenshin to the nurse's office! He's too heavy!" cried Kaoru.

"Hold on, Missy!" said Sano. "I'd help, but I'm up to try out for the team."

"Oh, well, I guess I can drag him." said Kaoru. "Bye! See ya next period, Sano. Good luck! Oh and can you tell Mr. Myoujin what happened?"

"Sure, no problem!" Said Sano with a grin.

"Thanks!" Said Kaoru as she kissed him lightly on the cheek,

causing him to blush. 'Well here it goes' thought Kaoru. She turned

Kenshin over and picked him up by his wrists, dragging him by the

heels of his feet. 'Kaoru always gets Sano's attention! Is it because

she's always nice? Should I be nice to Sano to to get him to like me?'

thought Megumi, as she observed the scene that had just occurred.

"Hmm..." So, how'd you like it???? What's going to happen next? Tell me what you want to happen next in my reviews. **PLEASE REVIEW!!! **Bye! lil hitsuji.... baaa!!!


	2. Special Thanks!

Special Thank - yous to all who have reviewed my fanfic! **)  
  
{Kenshinfan} - Thanks so much for reviewing my fanfic! I'm working on my 2nd chapter right now!  
{Bchan} - Of course Kenshin will wake up!... with a little someone by his side.......... thanks for reviewing!!^-^  
  
{Wen-chan} - Kenshin and Kaoru couples are the greatest!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! **)(**  
{Coolgurl} - I can't believe you read my fanfic! I love ur fanfic: the bet redone!!!! ^. ^  
{Wethril} - Ur so great! Thanks for the review!! *.^  
Hey! I'm starting on my 2nd chapter! So be sure to read it when I'm finished! It's called: "A letter from the heart" 


	3. Chapter 2: A letter from the heart

Chapter 2: A letter from the heart  
Hey readers! I just want to say thanks for the awesome reviews!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters!  
~~~`~~~~~~`~~~~~~`~~~~~~`~~~~~~`~~~ The black haired  
girl paced around the room wondering how Kenshin was and kept glancing  
at her pink stop watch. 1:50 P.M? It feels like eternity. Thought  
Kaoru. It had only been ten minutes since the incident, and she was a  
nervous wreck. She had been blaming herself for everything that had  
happened to Kenshin and waited without any patience. That's it!! I  
can't wait any longer! She started for the door, but stopped herself  
when someone, who looked twice the age of her grandpa, walked out of  
the office. I wonder where the nurse is. Thought Kaoru as she stared  
at the old man with curiosity.  
"Sir, do you know where I can find the nurse? Asked Kaoru.  
"You're staring at him!" said the Old Man. "No I'm not! Where's Nurse  
Cherry?" Demanded Kaoru. "They don't pay me enough." Grumbled the Old  
Man. "Uh, excuse me?" said Kaoru. "Nurse Cherry is out for the day and  
won't be coming back until tomorrow." Said the Old Man. "My name's Dr.  
Gensai and if you're looking for Kenshin Himura, he's in the blue bed  
by the window. He's fine, he just has a bump."  
Kaoru was listening, but her mind was side tracked to something  
else. In Dr. Gensai's hand was a kitchen knife and his hand was  
shaking rapidly. I'm going to be chopped into bits, by a crazy  
Grandpa! "Okay! Thanks for the info." Said Kaoru as she quickly inched  
herself to the blue bed. ~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~Kenshin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Where am I? My head feels like it's going to explode if I touch it! He then recalled all of the memories he had before he blacked out and groaned. Kaoru. I must've looked like an idiot!! Voices could be heard and Kenshin turned around to see Kaoru walking towards him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~ He's awake; I hope I didn't wake him up. Thought Kaoru. Kenshin motioned for Kaoru to sit next to him as he sat up.  
"Hey Kenshin, how are you feeling?" Asked Kaoru. "Fine and how are you?" Replied Kenshin as he gave her one of his cute smiles. 'He's so adorable...What am I saying?! It's Kenshin, for goodness sake! The boy who always used to follow me around when we were kids!!{Okay, I made that part up!} I - I've never really thought of him in that way... okay maybe once.'  
'I can't believe she came. Why is she staring at me like that?' wondered Kenshin as he touched his head. "Ouch!" yelped Kenshin who was obviously in pain. The yelp from Kenshin helped Kaoru snap back into reality. "Kenshin are you- Oh my gosh! That nasty bruise! I'll go get, Dr.Gensai!!" Said Kaoru as she scrambled to get up. An arm pulled her back down, "Wait, Kaoru I'm fine- just please- don't go..." said Kenshin reassuringly. "Oh, Kenshin..." said Kaoru as a tear slid down her cheek. "It's all my fault you're hurt!" 'No, you just made me feel all better; I wish I could tell you how I feel.' "Here." said Kenshin as he gave her a tissue. "Thanks." Said Kaoru. Her hand touched his warm hand and they gazed into each other's eyes. Leaning in for a kiss he wasn't rejected, but he was met halfway way to her lips. ~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~ "How could you Kenshin?" said {who else but...} Sanosuke. He turned back around into the hallway dropping the pink envelope with Kaoru's name written on it.  
~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~ So, how'd you like it? Okay this chapter wasn't all about the title, just a little. Don't be mad! Next chapter, coming up pretty soon. {Hopefully} Be sure to read and review! Shippou09 ^. ^ 


	4. Love is in the air

Chapter 3: Love Is In The Air   
  
Hey readers! {silence} Uh. hello? Okay, as many of you have noticed, school   
  
has started for some people. like me! How I wrote this chapter, is beyond words,   
  
so just read and review! Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters or Inuyasha   
  
characters.  
  
~~~`~~~~~~~~`Earlier in the day~~~~~~~  
  
She didn't mean to bump into him, it just happened. She was going to   
  
be late for gym class and it was her last period, so she was looking forward  
  
to it. Her books were scattered on the floor and the clock was ticking.  
  
"Oh man." groaned Misao, as she crouched on the floor closed her  
  
eyes, heaving a big sigh. 'Here you go, I'm really sorry about that."   
  
Said a voice. "Huh?" said a confused Misao.  
  
Normally if your books are on the floor, no one would help you, but  
  
this situation was slightly different. {A/N: I know you don't bring  
  
books to gym but, well, just work with me here!} Their eyes met and  
  
Misao couldn't believe what she saw. His dark, penetrating eyes were  
  
gorgeous and his face was very handsome. She wanted to blush ten  
  
shades of red and wrap her arms around him, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Misao?" asked the stranger. Snapping out of her trance, she blushed  
  
slightly and replied, "Thanks a lot, Aoshi." {Oh my god!! He said my  
  
name!} As she took the books from his grasp, a boy walked by and  
  
said,"Hey, weasel girl!" "Why you-"Misao started to say. Grab! Bonk!  
  
Thud! "Don't ever come near me again, you PERVERT!!" Shouted Misao at  
  
the-now-crippled-boy. "Urk." Was all he could say. "Maybe I overdid  
  
it." Misao said quietly to herself. Completely forgetting about  
  
Aoshi, he stood up to walk away. 'What is all the commotion about?!!"  
  
yelled an angry Mr. Myougin. {Uh-oh.} Thought Misao. " I've gotta go!  
  
See ya, Aoshi!" Misao said quickly and blew a kiss.  
  
Slipping through the side doors to the gymnasium, she disappeared  
  
from his sight, but not from his heart. "What the hell happened to our  
  
best swimmer?" sobbed Mr. Myougin as Dr. Gensai wheeled Miroku around  
  
the corner. {What a dumbass.} Thought Aoshi and turned to walk to  
  
class. "Aoshi Shinomori, so you did this. Should've known. You're  
  
coming with me, Mr. Shinomori." Said Mr. Myougin with a snort. "Hey I  
  
didn't-" "Do you think I'm stupid? Now come with me, before I give you  
  
two detentions!" "Yes sir." Sighed Aoshi. {At least Misao didn't get  
  
in trouble.} Thought Aoshi and followed the angry/upset swim coach.  
  
  
  
~~~~Later in the day``````````  
  
Sano growled while breaking a tremendous mount of stone blocks.  
  
"Geez, Sano. What's wrong with you? You seem angry." Said one of his  
  
fellow classmates. "What do you think, you moron!!!" Yelled Sano. "I'm  
  
not a moron! And don't yell at me!" He cried and ran to a corner.  
  
Sano started to punch, actually, kill the punching bag, pretending it  
  
was Kenshin.  
  
A /N: I wouldn't want to be Kenshin right now!  
  
"Crap! He's going to break all of the machinery!" shouted a frantic  
  
boy.  
  
Ding! The door swung open and there stood Megumi.  
  
All of the guys drooled as she said, "Anyone want lemonade? Huh?  
  
Sano! What are you doing? Here, hold this." Handing over the tray, she  
  
marched over to Sano and said, "Sano, look at me!" "What?" He  
  
answered. Putting her hands on his broad shoulders, she lifted her leg  
  
and kicked it straight forward.  
  
"Oh man! You do not know how much that hurts." Said one of the  
  
onlookers to Megumi.  
  
"I-want-to-aask -you somethin'- Megumi." Sano managed to sputter. "I'm  
  
listening" said Megumi, while tapping her foot. "Fox girl, will you go  
  
to the dance with me?" asked Sano, hoping he didn't have to say  
  
anymore, for the pain on his*cough* soft spot was far too much to  
  
endure. "Of course! I'm so happy you asked me! Now, Kaoru and Kenshin  
  
can come along with us, if Kenshin already asked Kaoru. I've got to  
  
tell her ! Bye Sano."  
  
And quickly ran out of the building.{Kaoru and Kenshin, I thought it'd  
  
be Kaoru and me.} Sano sighed and laid on the floor.  
  
~~~At Megumi's house.~~~~~ "Thanks for coming you guys."  
  
Said Megumi. "Sure, no problem." Replied Misao and Kaoru. 'Okay since  
  
we all are just dying to know who asked out whom lets say it all  
  
together." Megumi then said" Ready?" "Uh- huh" "Yea." "1, 2, 3."  
  
"Kenshin! Aoshi! Sano!" shouted the girls. "This is going to be so  
  
much fun!" said Kaoru.  
  
~~Sano's house~~~~~  
  
"I'm taking Misao." Aoshi said with a smile. "I'm taking Kaoru." Said  
  
Kenshin as he nudged Sano in the ribs, who grumbled," Fox girl."  
  
"You're taking out Megumi to the dance?!" yelled Aoshi and Kenshin in  
  
surprise. "Yep," said Sano."But at least she's hot. Oh and good for  
  
you Kenshin." He couldn't stay made at his best pal for ten years.  
  
"Thanks." Said Kenshin and quickly huddled next to Aoshi in a corner.  
  
"I've known Megumi for a long time," Said Kenshin "and the number one  
  
reason why guys dump her, is that she expects them to fight off  
  
perverts when they come near her. They always get their asses kicked  
  
too. " "Yeah, I know what you mean." Aoshi said with a grin. "That's  
  
why Sano is perfect for her." "I agree." Kenshin said. "But I don't  
  
think Sano likes her that much." "Why not?" Questioned Aoshi. "Well,  
  
he kind of wanted to ask Kaoru to the dance and I guess I beat him to  
  
it." Kenshin explained with a guilty face. "Now I want to make it up  
  
to him, by helping him get to know Megumi better and possibly love  
  
her. Did you know he used to talk about her all the time when we were  
  
kids?" "Hell yeah, I know!" Aoshi said rather loudly.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Sano, looking really annoyed.  
  
"Uh, nothing really." Said Aoshi. "Yeah, whatever. Just keep it down,  
  
I'm trying to get some sleep here." He mumbled and drifted into sleep.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. You moved after Kaoru came and moved into your  
  
house." Kenshin said sheepishly. "Okay what I suggest is we leave them  
  
by themselves and-"  
  
They talked into the night and formed a mischievous plan, only  
  
planning to tell their girlfriends. Tomorrow their plan would take  
  
action.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is my longest chapter so far  
  
and my fingers are tired. Anyways my next chapter will come  
  
momentarily and I hope you enjoyed this one!  
  
!^_^! 


	5. Chapter 4: Pictures!

Hi, so sorry I didn't update in a million years. Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters or any of the stores, songs or malls I mention! ^.* ~IluvInuyasha~ ^.*  
  
The clocked ticked away in Mr. Manley's class for science, as they were learning about cells. Snoring could be heard everywhere and the loudest was Sanosuke. Kenshin and Aoishi tried poking him but Sano was a heavy sleeper. The slide show was not nearly half done as Mr. Manley's dull voice carried on about membranes and such. It was 7th period and Kenshin wondered if he could ask Sano, before class was over, if he wanted to go to the mall. Like Sano had a choice whether he wanted to go or not. Kaoru, Misao and Megumi were going to pick out their dresses for the dance tomorrow. (A/N: The dance is on Saturday.) Even if Sano protested, Megumi would get her way.  
  
Finally after strategizing a bit, Aoishi said in a girlish voice, "Sano, Megumi your wife has come to see you." Instantly, he woke and picked up Aoishi by the collar and asked gruffly, steam coming out of his nose, "What the heck did you say?" "Hey man, I was just tryin' to wake you up before you got another detention for sleeping." said Aoishi, a sweat drop forming on his head. "Uh, boys settle down now. I am trying to teach here." Mr. Manley snorted and went back into discussing the slide show. "Hey Sano." whispered Kenshin. "What?" Sano whispered back.  
  
K: "Do you have any homework?"  
  
S: "No. Why?"  
  
K: "Do you have a tuxedo for the dance?" S: "What's with all the questions?"  
  
K: I'm getting to it. But do you?"  
  
S: "No."  
  
K: "Well, Aoishi and I have to go to the mall, to get our tuxedos. So do you want to come?"  
  
S: "No."  
  
K: "You don't have much of a choice."  
  
S: "What do you mean?"  
  
K: "I mean if you don't go, you're going to get screamed at a lot by Megumi and trust me, you don't want that." Just the thought of it made Sano's ears hurt.  
  
S: "Ok. What time?"  
  
K: "Right after school."  
  
Just then, the bell rang and Mr. Manley said, "Have a nice weekend, class."  
  
Turning into the hallway, Aoishi, Sano, and Kenshin walked to their lockers. Opening his locker, Aoishi thought, 'Would I look like a penguin; if I wore a black and white tuxedo? Hmm.' (A/N: He. He. ^_^ I just thought that was funny. Anyhoo.) Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi walked toward their boyfriends and greeted them.  
  
"Hurry up!" "The mall isn't going to stay open forever ya know!" "Stop dawdling and come on!"  
  
. or more like criticized them. Aoishi and Kenshin obediently hurried up, while Sano took his time.  
  
This made Megumi even angrier and she shrieked, "Why can't you be a good boyfriend; like Aoishi and Kenshin and do as you're told???!!!" She might as well have said, "Why can't you be a good little doggie and listen to your master??!!!" "Would you shut up?!" Sano shouted.  
  
Megumi: You can't speak to me like that!  
  
Sano: I can and I will!  
  
They bickered on and on until Kenshin interrupted them and said, "Hey, dude. Would you just apologize to her, so we can go?" "Huh?" Sano and Megumi froze. "Yeah." The others agreed and nodded. "Yeah, right!" scowled Sano. "Like I'd ever apologize to fox girl here." "Fine. We'll just go without you." Kaoru said and started to walk off. "Whatever. Alright. Sorry Megumi." mumbled Sano. "Oh Sano! You really do love me!" Megumi cried and hugged him by the neck. "Wha--? Who said anything about--?" stuttered Sano.  
~In Kenshin's green Jeep~  
The song "Every heart" By BoA was playing on a CD and the girls were loving it.  
  
"What the heck is this crap?" Sano said. "It's not crap, it's good music." Misao retorted and hummed the song. "How can you even tell what she's saying?" asked Aoishi. "Ugh! You messed up the song! Now I'm going to have to start it all over again. "No!" The guys groaned as Misao, Kaoru, and Megumi gave them dirty looks. It started: Every heart By BoA  
  
Ikutsu namida o nagashitara every heart  
sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara every heart kokoro mita sareru no darou nagai nagai yoru ni obietetai  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteriu tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
donna egao ni deaetara every heart yume wo fumidasereruyo hitowa  
kanashimi mo mukou ni  
every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga yasuraka ni nareru youni  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru toki ni warai shugoshi naite kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku Kenshin turned off the engine and jumped out of the car.  
  
"Let's go!" he said as the others climbed out of the jeep.  
  
They entered Town East Mall (A/N: Which does not belong to me) and looked at the mall's map.  
  
"Okay, so we will be going to The Limited and Tuxedos Galore." Kaoru said and pointed to the map. "They're both upstairs and they're both next to each other. That should save us some time." "Uh, before we do anything. Kaoru, can I speak to you for a moment?" Kenshin said and cocked his head at Aoishi. "Yeah, Misao I need to speak to you too." Aoishi said. "Sure." answered Kaoru and Misao. "Okay. You know the plan, right?" Kenshin said. "Refresh my memory." Misao said with a confused look. "Right after we get our clothes, we are going straight to the photo shoot I scheduled today." explained Kaoru. "Wow, you got this all planned out, Kaoru. Didn't you?" Misao said. "Yep!" she replied.  
  
~Megumi and Sanosuke~***~****~~******~**~* "I wonder what they're talking about." Megumi said. "Uh, yea, me too." stammered Sano, who was still uncomfortable about being her boyfriend. "Why are you fidgeting?" she asked. "Mind your own business, fox girl!" shouted Sano. "Would you stop calling me that?!" shouted back Megumi. "Are we ready to go?" asked Aoishi and stood in between them. "Yeah." They answered. ~~~~~~Upper Level~~~~~ After coming off the stairs, the group entered The Limited. Megumi, Misao, and Kaoru each picked out a dress and fitted them in the dressing room. The doors swung open and there stood the most beautiful girls the guys ever laid their eyes on. Aoishi whistled and grabbed his heart. Misao had on a stunning white dress and white gloves to go with it. It fit her curves perfectly! Misao only blushed a fiery red. Next, it was Megumi, who was wearing a white skirt with yellow flowers on it and a top with spaghetti straps that was the color yellow. Nothing fancy, but it sure made Sano drool all over the floor. Lastly it was Kaoru, who had on a light pink dress that didn't have any straps.  
  
"You look really beautiful." Kenshin said and Kaoru kissed him on the lips. "You are so sweet!" she giggled.  
  
Examining what had happened, Sano and Aoishi said to Megumi and Misao, "You look beautiful too."  
  
Each receiving a kiss, the girls purchased their dresses and they headed for the tuxedo store. ~~~~~~~**********!!!!!!!!!!!!^^^^^^^^^ Kenshin, Sano, and Aoishi were getting sized for their tuxedos as the girls waited on chairs. Bringing out three tuxedos, the fitter asked them to try it on.  
  
They came out looking handsome and they all said in a girlish voice, "Do I look fat?" Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao bursted out laughing.  
  
The fitter, who was an old woman, was confused by all the laughter and the joke. "Why are you kids laughing?" she asked. "They aren't fat."  
  
That remark made them laugh even more until tears rolled down their cheeks. Afterwards, Kaoru suggested that they head to go take their pictures.  
  
"Pictures? How fun!" cried Megumi and hopped into the jeep.  
  
They arrived at the place Picture Perfect! and got ready for the picture. Even though they weren't dressed for a picture, they still wanted to take it.  
  
The camera man said, "Say cheese!" "Cheese!" they replied. The first picture wasn't so great, since all of the people, except Megumi and Sano, ducked down. "Hey!" Megumi said suspiciously. "Where are you guys?" "I had to sneeze. I heard something. I thought I saw something." came the replies. "Oh, look at the time." Kenshin said. "I'm starving. Aren't you Aoishi?" "Uh..." he stuttered. "Misao?" "Yeah, yeah." she said and elbowed Aoishi. "I'm famished." "Don't you guys want to take another picture?" asked Sano. "No. I like that picture." Kaoru answered and paid for it.  
~In Kenshin's Jeep~ When Megumi wasn't looking, Sano took a quick peek at the only- Megumi-and-Sano- picture and smiled.  
  
"It's a good picture isn't it?" said Megumi and laughed. 'Yeah it is.' he thought and blushed.  
  
The wind was blowing her long, black hair and the sunlight bounced off her pretty face. From this point of view, Sano whispered, "Gorgeous."  
~~~~~~~~*************``````````` That's the end of Chapter 5!!! Thanks for all of the reviews!!! Be sure to read the next chapter and don't forget to review!!! ^_* ~ILuvInuyasha~ 


	6. Chapter 5: Realization & Jealously

Chapter 4: Realization & Jealously  
Hey! Thanx for all of ur reviews! Xoxo~IluvInuyahsa~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha characters! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kenshin dropped off Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao at Kaoru's house. They all said their goodbyes and the guys were off to Kenshin's house. While riding in the jeep, Sano thought about Megumi and Kaoru. Which girl did he love more? He chuckled to himself quietly. Just this week, he only asked Megumi out to the dance to make Kaoru jealous, but now he had developed feelings for her. He remembered when he had found out that Kaoru's heart belonged to Kenshin; how that hurt him so much. Then, he thought when Megumi hurt him the most, and the only experience that he remembered was when she kicked his soft spot. That hurt but not as bad as what Kaoru did. So, Sano had made up his mind, to get over Kaoru and move on with Megumi. It felt good to choose Megumi over Kaoru, which surprised him. He pulled out the photograph, from his pocket, of Megumi and him. She was so, so gorgeous and fun to be with. He hoped their relationship would last forever and tomorrow night at the dance, he would ask her to be his girlfriend. Nothing would go wrong, because, of course, Megumi would say yes to him. 'I mean,' he thought. 'who would say no to me?' He chuckled again and closed his eyes. Kenshin was observing Sano from the mirror and wondered what was going on in his mind. Aoishi was sound asleep, snoring as loud as ever and drooling. None of them knew what was going to happen later on in the night that would affect Megumi and Sano's relationship.  
Kaoru's House  
"Hey mom!" Kaoru said and was greeted with a "Hello honey!"  
  
A woman that was a little bit taller than Kaoru came out of the kitchen. Her hair was tied in a bun, with a green ribbon; she wore an apron over her clothes and had a nice smile.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Kamiya." Both Megumi and Misao said. "Hello Megumi and Misao. Ooh! What have you got there? Dresses for the dance? Let me see!"  
  
Handing over the dresses, they watched Mrs.Kamiya admire them, commenting on how times have changed and that the look of clothes has too.  
  
After she was finished, she said, "I just baked a batch of cookies, would you girls like some?"  
  
Misao just loved cookies and since she hadn't eaten yet, she was thrilled of eating just-made cookies.  
  
"Sure!" answered Misao, as the others nodded and grinned. "Good! I'll be right back!" Mrs. Kamiya then shuffled in the kitchen and came out with a plate, loaded with chocolate cookies and three glasses filled with milk. "Enjoy!" she said and handed the plate to Kaoru. "Thanks!" said the girls and went upstairs.  
  
Just when they reached Kaoru's door, Mrs. Kamiya yelled, "Kaoru, honey, you got a letter from a 'Dr. Gensai', today. Come down and get it, please." "Ok!" yelled Kaoru and gave Misao the plate and hurried down the stairs. "The envelope is on the counter honey." Said Mrs. Kamiya and went into her room.  
  
Snatching it from the counter, kaoru eagerly ripped opened the envelope and found inside another envelope with a piece of paper attached to it. First she read the piece of paper, it read:  
  
Miss, Kamiya,  
the day you visited Mr.Himura, another man came to visit him, too. I saw him while I was eating my sandwich and I tried to speak but the young man left so abruptly, that he had dropped this pink envelope. I should remind you that the nurse's clinic is not a place to make-out. I did not read the letter, but it has your name on it, so I assume it is yours. Dr. Gensai  
  
Second, Kaoru slowly opened the envelope, so not to tear it, and unfolded the letter inside. It read:  
Kaoru,  
the day I first saw you, I knew you were special and every time I saw you after that, my heart filled with joy. What I am trying to say is that I love you and no one else. The dance is coming up and since no one has asked you yet, would you consider going to it with me? (Kaoru: How sweet!) Please let me know soon. -Sanosuke Sagara- (Kaoru: What the ----?)  
  
Kaoru's POV When I first read the letter  
from Dr Gensai, I was rather embarrassed because he had saw  
Kenshin and me kissing. Then I was really overwhelmed by the  
letter from Sano, I had always just thought him like a big  
brother, always watching out for me, but I guess that was just a  
way to flirt with me. What was I going to do? Tell Megumi about  
the love letter or not? It was all confusing and I just wished  
that I wasn't in the middle of it. Finally deciding, I decided  
to tell Megumi the truth. Taking a deep breath, I walked up the  
stairs and went into my room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Megumi and Misao were sitting on Kaoru's bed, munching on  
the cookies and sipping their milk.  
  
"Hey." Misao said and wiped the chocolate from her face with a  
napkin. "What took ya so long? What's that in your hand?" Megumi  
stopped eating and looked at Kaoru. "Megumi, I have something  
important to tell you." Kaoru explained and waited for a reply.  
"Ok. What?" she answered.  
  
Kaoru: Look at this. Megumi: Sure.  
Misao: Let me read too!  
{Pause}  
  
Then the tears came in torrents and Megumi's mascara was all  
over her cheeks.  
  
Sobbing she said, "I *sob* thought he liked me *sob*!" "Oh,  
don't cry Megumi." Shushed Misao and patted her back. "Here have  
a cookie; they'll make you feel better." "How will a cookie help  
make me feel better. Misao?" asked Megumi. "They're magic!"  
Misao said in a childish voice. "You're such a freak!" cried  
Megumi and took the cookie and laughed. "See! I told you they  
were magic!" said Misao in I-told-you-so voice.  
  
Kaoru handed Megumi a tissue and said, 'I wish I could make you  
feel better." "I've got an idea!" said Misao and went over to  
Kaoru's computer.  
  
Getting on the internet, she went to hotmail.com and began  
to type.  
Sano, Megumi  
hates ur guts and never wants 2 c ur lying face again. U  
hurt her feelings really bad and I can't believe you wrote  
that letter to Kaoru. U can go 2 the dance alone, becuz she  
doesn't want to go to the dance with u anymore! Her new  
date will be Miroku! ~Misao~  
  
Next, she clicked send and clicked on IM. Scrolling down  
her buddy list she found wanderingsamurai(Kenshin) and  
typed:  
  
hotbabeLOL!: hey himura! hotbabeLOL!: tell  
sagara 2 check his email. c u!  
wanderingsamurai: ok.. bye.  
About 10 minutes later,  
chickmagnet (Sano) IMed Misao. This is their conversation:  
  
chickmagnet: I wrote that letter before I got 2  
kno Megumi. Plz give me another chance!  
hotbabeLOL!: Megumi says no way!  
chickmagnet: I thought she hated that pervert,  
Miroku! hotbabeLOL!: things change!  
chickmagnet: plz give me another chance!  
hotbabeLOL!: NO! go 2 the dance with some1 else!  
Goodbye! hotbabeLOL! Has signed off @ 8:01  
  
Kaoru's house  
"Miroku hasn't even asked me out to the dance,  
Misao!" said Megumi and crossed her arms. "Yet." Misao said  
and grinned.  
  
Picking up the phone, she dug out a piece of paper from  
her jean pocket and dialed the number on it.  
  
"Hey Miroku? Yea, it's me Misao. Uh, Megumi just wanted to  
ask you to the dance, that is you don't have a date  
already. Oh you don't, ok and you want to go? 7:15 sharp?  
Ok. Bye."  
  
Megumi's eyes were wide and she looked like she was going  
to strangle Misao.  
  
"I cannot believe you did that!" Kaoru said and stared at  
Misao. "Hey at least she has a date." Shrugged Misao and  
ate another cookie. "What if he tries to grab me or  
something?" Megumi asked with an uneasy expression. "Knock  
him out.' Answered Misao. "Ok.' said Megumi and started to  
paint her nails.  
  
'I wonder who Sano is going to bring to the dance instead  
of Megumi.' Thought Kaoru.  
Kenshin's house  
  
"Sango??" choked Sano and listened to what Aoishi had  
to say. "Yeah, she was like asking me tons of questions  
about you all week and she gave me her phone number to give  
to you. So what do ya say?" "Uh, ok." stuttered Sano.  
"Great. I told her you were going to pick her up @ 7:15  
sharp, ok?" Aoishi asked. "Wait a minute! You already told  
her I'd go with her?" stammered Sano. "Yep. I sort of  
thought ahead; if you and Megumi weren't going to work out  
and I thought of a backup date for you." "Uh, thanks?" said  
Sano. "No prob." Replied Aoishi and turned on the TV.  
  
Kenshin was quiet the whole time and thought. He had  
forgiven Sano for the letter and was determined to help him  
get back together with Megumi. But it seemed impossible for  
him to do it alone and so Kenshin got Aoishi, Misao and  
Kaoru to help. The next day would be a tough one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another chapter completed! And so the battle of jealously  
begins, the competitors, Megumi VS Sano.Who will win? Find  
out on the next chapter! ~ILuvInuaysha~ ^. ^ 


	7. Ch 6

**A slap heard round the world, a lie and a song.**

Hey what's up guys? I wish that I hadn't turned this into a high school fic because I'm not even in high school (yet) and I can't really relate to the issues in high school. Anyways what I'm really trying to say is that I prefer writing in the original setting in the anime. Well it's been too long since I have updated, so this will probably be the last chapter. So enjoy! ... and REVIEW!! x0 lil hitsuji

The next day.......

"What?!" Megumi shouted. "What do you mean it's raining? This totally sucks ass!"

On the night of the dance it began to rain for no apparent reason and the girls were really depressed... actually it was just Megumi.

"My mascara is going to run, my dress will be totally soaked..." she ranted on and on.

"Uh huh, oh really? Sorry... yea uh huh..." Kaoru and Misao responded and flipped through the channels.

It was 5 minutes to 7:15 and they hoped the guys would come soon... Ding! Dong!

"Great, they are here!" Kaoru yelled and slipped on a raincoat and her high heels.

She opened the door and there the guys were, looking as handsome as ever. They even had umbrellas for the girls! Isn't that sweet? What gentlemen. They all exchanged looks and Aoishii gave a thumbs up. Their plan was in action.

Miroku kissed Megumi's hand softly and patted something.

"BAKA!" she screeched.

SLAP!

At the dance, Sango and Sano seemed to be having a wonderful time... or so the jealous Megumi thought.

"Look, uh Sango I don't know how to say this but..."

"You love Megumi. Yeah I know and to be honest you're too much of a prep and you're really full of yourself and another thing sometimes you have really bad B.O and..."

"Ok! I get it! Jeez!"

"Anyways I'll play along as long as you don't try to kiss my beautiful, silky soft lips..."

'And she says I brag...' Sano thought.

"Hey!" It just came to his mind now. (He's slow.) "Why did you want to go to the dance with me anyways?"

"Uh err... I can't I swore under the demon slayer's code."

'Man she really is gothic or something... (No offense!)

Just then a band started to play who were called "The Bone Eater's Well". (Sound familiar? Mwhahahahahaha!!!)

**Lyrics (I just made them up!) Only for you**

_Come back to me oh yea You're so far down in there It's dark and you're so far away... I'm losing you and you can't even hear me when I say Come back to me baby oh yea Too far down We have to reach in the middle so I can pull you up and we can be together... forever. I say I'm sorry but you just ignore me. Why is that?_

_CHORUS_

_I'm sorry that I left you in that dark place and ignored you._

_I ignored you for too long and now you've found another lover. _

_What's happening? Your hand is slipping away, swallowed up by that_

_Well... oh yea ooohhhh Give me a second chance and be with me in the light.... Let's run away together. I'd do ANYTHING to get you back_

_Only for you only for you..._

(APPLAUSE)

"Thank you and that was dedicated to all the couples out there who are having a rough time and here with someone that they don't love and are trying to get the other person jealous and this is a song that says get back together cough Sano and Megumi! Yes thank you!!!" Kagome sighed and wiped the sweat off of her face. She gave a thumbs up.

"Did she just say what I thought she said?" asked Megumi.

"Yes and you should go over to HIM so I can be with HER. Wink, wink." Miroku said and let her go.

"Umm ok..." she said.

"Hey Megumi um want some punch?" It was Sano and he stood there awkwardly by the punch bowl, waiting for her answer.

"Oh Sano!" Megumi cried and sobbed. "I just got dumped! By a perv! How weird! I'm the one who's supposed to dump the loser!"

"Uh. Megumi if you haven't noticed but we were setup by our friends. It was just to bring us closer, babe." He said and then chuckled. "If I didn't know you were an original blackie (black haired), I'd say you were a blondie.LOL."

"Hey! That wasn't funny you bastard!" She cried and pinched his arm.

"Sorry!"

And so they became a couple again and the group had a blast. As they walked off to their limo, Sano said to Megumi,"I can't believe you didn't know we were being setup! Did you forget to flip the switch?"

"What switch?"

"To your brain!" lol

"Not the brightest crayon in the box eh?"

"You're so clueless!"

"Are you sure you aren't blonde?"

"SHUT UP!"

Laughter

The end

**_Joke of the day_**.

**How do you get a squirrel to take a bite out of you?**

_Run up a tree and act like a NUT! _**Lol**

I know I didn't really give you a lot of detail in this ch but I'm so glad I'm done with it! Plz read my other stories! XOXOXOXo, lil hitsuji I know I will get bad reviews but that's ok cuz my mommy still lubs me! I'm a weirdo.

Kenshin: God damn it Sano! You and your frickin problems with Megumi really knocked me and Kaoru out of the spotlight! The readers want me and my long sexy ponytail!!! One day I'll get revenge!!!! Turns into Battosuai

me: Chikusho! (shittake mushrooms in japanese) Run for your lives!!!


End file.
